The Fusion
の か!? ネイルとピッコロが |Rōmaji title = Saikyō Senshi no Tanjō ka!? Neiru to Pikkoro ga Gattai |Literal title = The Birth of the Strongest Warrior?! Nail and Piccolo Merge |Number = 77 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Last Wish *The Assimilation *The Transformation |Airdate = February 13, 1991 |English Airdate = September 23, 1999 |Previous = Piccolo's Return |Next = Fighting Power: One Million?? }} の か!? ネイルとピッコロが |Saikyō Senshi no Tanjō ka!? Neiru to Pikkoro ga Gattai|lit. "The Birth of the Strongest Warrior?! Nail and Piccolo Merge"}} is the third episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-seventh overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 13, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 23, 1999. Summary Frieza has arrived on the scene with Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Dende. He is impressed at the apparent demise of the Ginyu Force, also remarking what Captain Ginyu would think of the defeat (unbeknownst to Frieza, Ginyu who had been changed into a Namekian frog, saw Frieza and hid behind a corner in embarrassment), but at the same time greatly angered at the loss of his chance for immortality. Vegeta stands up to Frieza, ready to fight him at last. Frieza begins to power up. Meanwhile, Piccolo flies towards the battlefield, sensing Frieza's energy. Suddenly, he senses another dying power, and lands to investigate. He finds Nail, beaten and unable to move, but still barely alive. Nail sees and recognizes Piccolo, relieved that Frieza was too late to make his wishes. As Piccolo prepares to leave, Nail tells him that he will not be able to defeat Frieza, since he has seen Frieza's power and knows that he is unstoppable. Piccolo's only sure chance of defeating Frieza would be to unite with Kami, which is essentially impossible since Kami is on Earth (and Piccolo does not desire to do so anyway, since he carries King Piccolo's dislike of Kami). Nail then suggests that Piccolo unite with him instead, since it will increase Piccolo's power, giving him a better chance at beating Frieza, and at the same time save Nail's life. Piccolo is reluctant at first, but after sensing Frieza's growing power from afar, ultimately decides to go through with it, and fuses with Nail. Piccolo immediately feels his new power, and continues his journey to the battlefield. Frieza finishes his power up and begins firing energy blasts at Vegeta, who dodges them with ease. With Frieza's back turned, Krillin and Gohan attack Frieza from behind, but he deflects their attacks effortlessly and almost kills them with an energy beam, but Vegeta appears at the last second and deflects it. Frieza commends Vegeta and the others for their bravery, but nonetheless tells them that they are all going to die then and there. Vegeta counters Frieza by claiming that he and Gohan have both reached new levels, and Vegeta himself has become a Super Saiyan. With this, Frieza flies into a rage and charges at them, but Vegeta grabs both of Frieza's fists and manages to hold him back. Vegeta's power level sky rockets and Frieza's scouter breaks and now, much to Frieza's shock, they are equal. Frieza breaks off and acknowledges Vegeta's increase in strength. Then, Vegeta shocks the others by demanding that Frieza transform, claiming that he learned of Frieza's ability from Zarbon. Frieza warns them that if he does so, he will become unstoppable, but Vegeta takes no notice. Thus, Frieza begins transforming. Major Events *Piccolo fuses with Nail gaining an incredible boost of power. *The battle with Frieza begins. *Frieza begins his transformation into his second form. Battles *Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin vs. Frieza (First Form) *Vegeta vs. Frieza (First form) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Dende *Nail *Vegeta *Frieza *Captain Ginyu (frog) Locations *Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Nail's Gift" - When Nail executes the Namekian fusion. Differences from the manga *In the anime, after Frieza powers up, he fires energy attacks at Vegeta and then Gohan and Krillin when they launch an attack of their own. In the manga, this did not happen and he just jumped straight into his contest of strength with Vegeta. Trivia *Zarbon told Vegeta about Frieza's transformation abilities in the manga, although it was never seen in an on-screen scene in the anime. *In the original Japanese-language version and Dragon Ball Z Kai, directly prior to beginning his transformation, Frieza confirms to Vegeta that it was he who destroyed his home planet. *This is the very first episode where a fusion between two characters occurs. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 77 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 77 (BDZ) pt-br:Será que surge um novo guerreiro!? Piccolo e Neil se unem fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 077 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z